My Fantasy
by Izzanami
Summary: Kagome has a fantasy she wants Hachi to help her act out. Written for iyhedonisms week 18 - Hachi prompt. One Shot Pairings Kagome/InuYasha Copy of InuYasha - Hachi .


Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Title: My Fantasy

Author: Izzanami

Pairing: Kagome/Hachi

Rating: Adult

Words: 1944

Genre: Angst I guess

Warning: Not any I can think of, a crazy Kagome.

Summary: Kagome has a fantasy that Hachi can help her act out

I wrote this for iyhedonism's Week 18 -Hachi prompt. I know my writing is never in this section, I write straight Yaoi, except when I write challenges such as this. I write them because then I write things I never would have and that helps my abilities as a writer grow, plus it's creative, and I love being part of a community where everyone is a gifted writer, and appreciates each others talents. It's always so fun to see what people come up with each week.

I'm sure there may be some canon purists skimming this section that think Kagome is great, and that Kagome/Inu is a great pairing (I disagree, she's an abusive wench who doesn't deserve him, and in my opinion reading about pretty boys with pretty boys is much more fun than a boy and a girl. Personally, I'd much rather read about Inu/Sessh or Inu/Miroku). Anyhow, I'm preparing for a few flames, but… please keep in mind that flamers will be put in as a character in one of my smutty, lemony Inu/Sess M/preg stories and I'll have Sesshy spank you! Hahahaha! If I meet some new readers out there that can appreciate my writing great, nice to meet you. For those familiar faces… Hey there, and btw, I have update coming tomorrow for To Mend a Broken Heart, I'm finishing the lemon now.

My Fantasy

"Hachi, please, please do this for me, I know I'm asking a lot but, please just one more time." The Miko dangled a small bag full of coins in front of the raccoon dogs snout.

Hachi sighed. "You always say it's the last time. I can't keep doing this, what if Master Miroku finds out? Even worse what if he somehow finds out, do you know what he'll do to me, he will kill me, slowly. Besides, this isn't right."

"Please Hachi." She begged using her softest, sweetest, and most convincing tone.

He grabbed the bag of coins from her hand placing them into an unseen pocket in his haori. "Alright, but this has got to stop!"

Kagome hugged the raccoon dog. "Thank you, and remember how I want it. Romantic, loving, I want to hear how much he wants me, how much he needs me, just like I told you, do everything just like I told you."

Hachi sighed and nodded his head, then took a step back as Kagome watched mesmerized the sight before her. The short, stocky Tanuki shifted, turning into a perfect copy of the man she wanted more than anything. He grew taller, silver white hair spilled down his back where none was before, two thin brown ears transformed into the perfect fuzzy koinu ears of an InuHanyou, fangs and claws lengthened, the purple vest and white haori that Hachi always wore became his striking red clothes. At last, the countenance of an overgrown furry animal became that of a half demon god. His eye's changed to an amber hue, like her god's own, but that was the one feature that could never be captured perfectly, they may have been the same color, but they didn't hold the fire and intensity, nor the infinite sadness that his did.

In a voice just like his Hachi asked if she approved. "Is this good?"

"Yes. Now, no more questions, you'll ruin it."

The imposter walked over to her, trying to seem as though he was looking deep into her eyes, lovingly, wantonly. He took her hands in his. "Kagome, I have something I need to tell you."

She moved closer to him, looking up at her fantasy expectantly. "Yes InuYasha."

Hachi, pulled her closer and stroked the hair near her face as he had been instructed to, just as he always did when he became her fantasy. "Kagome, I… I'm in l… love with you, I want to be with you always."

She touched her fake loves face as he stuttered over his words, then responded the way she always did. "I'm in love with you too InuYasha… I will always be with you."

Hachi recited his lines, lines that had become etched into his brain; he had said them so many times, always the same, always the way she demanded they be. "Y… you love me too, really? You love me?"

"Of course I do, how could I not?"

She had scripted this moment perfectly; InuYasha awkward and apprehensive, afraid of love, afraid of being hurt again, but finding the courage to say what he felt; how she pictured the words would fall from his lips if they were ever truly said. This was the InuYasha of her a fantasy, an InuYasha so alone and hurt that he had not the confidence to know that she loved him. This was an InuYasha that found it hard to believe anyone loved him, an InuYasha she could have, and heal with her love.

It was perfect in her mind, it explained why the real InuYasha had never said these things to her, he lacked the courage to do so, he had not enough self esteem to believe she could love him back. This was what she had convinced her self of, the only explanation possible in her eyes of why she had never heard this from him.

The counterfeit pulled her into a searing kiss, she closed her eyes holding onto her fake love like she would die if she let go, feeling the warm tongue in her mouth, the gentleness of his hands caressing her back. It was in these few moments that she could lose herself, lose herself to the fantasy, and almost believe it was really him. And after these moments it pained her the most, she would fight the tears that threatened to break free from her eyes. These were the moments when she could see most clearly see that InuYasha was something she would never have.

For reasons she couldn't think about, it was a love she could never experience, it was something he wouldn't give her, couldn't give her, she knew this, but all that mattered was that he was something she wanted, and if he would not grant her wishes she would take the next best thing, a perfect copy of him, molded to her desires and needs.

Hachi lowered her gently to the ground as he pulled out of the kiss, looking at her again with those fake eyes of love he began his false worship of her. "You are so beautiful Kagome, I never thought you would want me, want to be with me."

And as her fantasy began to divest them both of their clothing Kagome reassured her imposter lover of his worth to her. "You are beautiful InuYasha, of course I would want to be with you." She pulled him down to her now bare chest, stroking his silken silver hair, reassuring the damaged half demon of his worth to her. Her fantasy held her like a child would his own mother when looking for reassurance. "I know you have had a hard life, that you think no one could love you, a half demon, but I do."

He snuggled against her as she kissed his head, and his ears, and as she did so Hachi felt pity for her. A woman so obsessed that she could not see the truth even though it had been explained to her repeatedly, and gently by the one he pretended to be.

He didn't have time to ponder her motives, her imbalance anymore, it was time for him to act, to continue with the farce.

"InuYasha, please take me, I want my first time to be with you." He kissed her in response to this declaration, as he chuckled in his head. He didn't know when her 'first time' had been, but they had acted out this fantasy dozens of times before, and every time was the 'first time'. Sad, was the fact that he was fairly sure she had given her virginity away to act this out with him, and if she ever did regain her former self and found a man to love her, it would already be gone.

He stroked her body as they whispered declarations of love to each other. Although this was all her fantasy, and the situation was disturbing to say the least, it didn't mean that Hachi wasn't aroused. He had to control himself, pretend to be the wounded, apprehensive InuYasha that existed only in her mind, and although he expected that the real InuYasha would be nothing like this, that he would ravish his lover, just as Hachi wanted to do now, he had to control himself.

She arched her back as he kissed her body, moving from her neck to her belly, dropping kisses along the way. She kept her eyes closed most of the time, it made the fantasy more real, only opening her eyes now and then to look at her fantasy lover, her imposter showering her with the affection she would never receive from the one she really wanted.

It was always at this point that a panting, almost desperate looking InuYasha doppelganger would declare his love again, being afraid still that she didn't love him as much as he did her. "I love you Kagome, I want you, I want you to be my first, but are you sure you want me to be yours?" Hachi wanted to roll his eyes as he said this, he knew that InuYasha was no virgin, he knew all about InuYasha's relationship, in fact it is what he believed had drove Kagome over the edge. The Miko knew as well, knew where he lived, knew who his mate was, but she had long ago chosen to ignore that information, always telling Hachi that although she played out this fantasy it was only until the real InuYasha came to claim her.

"Yes InuYasha my love, I want you to be my first."

Hachi kissed her softly. "I love you Kagome." He positioned himself at what had become an all too familiar entrance, he spoke the lines he always spoke, almost feeling sick at hearing them again. "You know this will hurt my love."

Hachi resisted the urge to shake his head, this was when the Miko began to fully participate in the acting, before it was mainly him, Kagome just stating what she already felt, but now, she had to pretend, and he knew it had to hurt her inside. "I know, but as long as I'm with you, I know it will be ok. I love you InuYasha."

He nodded his head, as he had been clearly told to do years before when this fantasy had begun for the Miko. Placing the head of his imposter cock at her entrance, he kissed her before delving in, in one deep thrust. She cried tears that were supposed to be for her torn barrier, but Hachi knew they were really for the man she would never have.

He licked her tears away like any dog demon would do, and embraced her closely, trying to sound as though he was on the brink of tears himself. "I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

He looked up seeing tears still pooling in her eyes. "I'm alright InuYasha, just love me, show me how much you love me."

He began to slowly thrust into her all too willing body, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. She dragged her fingers through the beautiful silver hair that was not really his own and whispered words of love, that he answered with kisses and thrusts.

Finally when she was crying out wantonly he knew it was time for the final act of their play. He pulled out of her, and flipped her over pulling her up on her hands and knees. Like a man possessed with ardent desire he whispered in her ear as he thrust into her again, hard and deep. "You can't fuck a dog demon without doing it doggie style!"

She moaned, and so did Hachi knowing this would all be over soon. He thrust away and bit her neck, as if he was a dog demon claiming a mate. She moaned and looked back at him. "You want me always InuYasha, as your mate?"

"Yes, yes I always want you." He could feel her release coming, and found the sensitive bud between her legs, rubbing it to hasten the act. She came hard squeezing his imposter cock, causing the fake InuYasha to empty his seed into her.

He collapsed on her, ending their activities by whispering in her ear, telling her how much he loved her, telling her how beautiful she was as she drifted off the sleep. He stood after the Miko was in her world of dreams, shifting back to his normal form and dressing. She would wake up alone, it was better this way, better than seeing him in his true form, and ruining her fantasy.


End file.
